


Reflection

by makenai_kokoro



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makenai_kokoro/pseuds/makenai_kokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke both have feelings for one another, but will they have the courage to tell the other how they feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this story a while ago, almost 10 years to be exact. I was proud of it, being at the time, the first m/m story I had ever wrote. Hopefully you get some enjoyment out of this.

                'How could this have happened?' Uchiha Sasuke asked himself as he laid on the grass in the forest near the Hidden Leaf Village. 'Of all the people I know, why did it have to be him?'

                He tried to deny these feelings. He did everything he could to push them down, but in the end he had fallen in love with the blond baka. Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke let out an uncharacteristic groan and squeezed his eyes shut. 'Liking another guy is wrong.... isn't it?'

                'Sasuke-kun?' Sasuke opened his eyes to see Haruno Sakura looking down at him. "Is everything alright?" she asked, worry in her voice.

                Sasuke flipped onto his feet and brushed off his clothes. "It's nothing." He began to walk back to where Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were setting up camp.

                Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "That's bullshit and you know it." Sasuke blinked, surprised. Rarely ever did Sakura raise her voice like that to him. "Something is wrong, and you're going to tell me what it is."

                Sasuke looked at Sakura before shoving his hands in his pockets. "Have you ever liked somebody, but you were too afraid to tell him?"

                Sakura nodded. "Hai, I remember the crush I had on you. There were so many times I wanted to tell you how I felt, but in the end, I think you already knew." She tilted her head slightly, her pink hair falling over her shoulder. "What's his name?"

                "It's...." Sasuke stopped and glared at Sakura. "Wait a second. Who ever even said it was a guy?"

                Sakura giggled. "Oh, come on Sasuke-kun. You never gave girls a second glance, even when they were throwing themselves at you. You also balked every time I hugged you. So, who is he?"

                "It doesn't matter," Sasuke said quietly, shocking Sakura with the look of sadness on his face as he turned and started walking back to camp. "He probably hates me anyway."

 

 

 

                Hatake Kakashi watched as Naruto quietly poked at the campfire with a stick, having said nothing for the past hour, which was unusual when Kakashi could never get shut up. "Is something the matter Naruto?"

                "Huh?" Naruto looked up when he heard his name. "You say something, Sensei?"

                "You've been quiet lately." Kakashi took a seat next to his student. "Would you like to talk about it?"

                Naruto hesitated for a moment before looking back at the fire. "Well, there's this someone that I like...."

                "Sakura?"

                "Nah, I haven't felt anything like that for her for a long time now." Naruto looked over at Kakashi again. "This.... feels different."

                Kakashi looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean Naruto?"

                “Well, this person is strong, is sure of himself and… I guess what I’m trying to say is….” Naruto felt his face go hot. “I think I’m in love with Sasuke.”

                Kakashi blinked before his visible eyes soften.  “And have you told him?”

                Naruto’s eyes widened. “No way! He’d probably want to kill me if he ever found out!”

                Kakashi chuckled softly. “Is that all? Hell, you should have seen Iruka when he told me how he felt. “

                Naruto’s eyes widened and mouth dropped open slightly. “You…. and Iruka-sensei?  Since when?”  Never did he think that his Iruka-sensei… swung that way.

                “Oh, about six months now.” Kakashi looked at his pupil. “Anyway, this isn’t about Iruka and I and our love life. This is about you, and what are you going to tell Sasuke.

                Naruto’s shoulders slumped. “I don’t know… Maybe I shouldn’t say anything.”

                Kakashi looked at him in disappointment.  “Well,” he said standing, “If that’s what you feel you want to do… But I do hope that you’ll be happy Naruto.” He placed a warm hand on Naruto’s shoulder.

                A smile appeared on Naruto’s face. “Arigato, Sensei.”

                Kakashi smiled back, and just then Sasuke and Sakura returned.

                “There you two are. I was wondering what happened to you.” Kakashi looked at Sasuke. “Did you have a nice walk?”

                Sasuke shrugged as he sat in front of the fire across from Naruto. His shoulders slumped slightly, and he wouldn’t even look over at Naruto.

                Kakashi noticed this and turned to Sakura. “Sakura, would you help me in collecting more firewood?” Naruto looked at him, wondering what his Sensei was up to.

                Sakura blinked. “Hai, Kakashi-sensei.” She looked at Sasuke and Naruto before turning and leaving with Kakashi.

                Before they left completely, Kakashi turned to Naruto. “Maybe you should talk to him now.” He smirked and left.

                Naruto clenched his fists. Damned that arrogant bastard! He was going to make his Sensei pay for this…

                Sasuke looked at him strangely. “What is he talking about?”

                “I…. I….” Naruto turned red and looked away. “It’s nothing.”

                A strange flutter entered Sasuke’s chest at the look on Naruto’s face and what Kakashi-sensei said a few moments ago. ‘Could he….’ Standing up, Sasuke went around the fire and sat down next to the blonde bishonen. “What is it Naruto?”

                Naruto scowled and turned his head away. “I said its…” Naruto let out a sound of surprise when Sasuke cupped his cheek and made him look at him. “Sasuke,” he squeaked. “What are you…” He was silenced when Sasuke’s lips covered his. Naruto’s eyes went wide.  This wasn’t happening, he told himself. This was just a dream, but that thought quickly vanished when Sasuke gently probed his mouth open and slipped his tongue in. Naruto let out a soft sound as Sasuke brushed his tongue against his. ‘This isn’t a dream,’ he thought happily as he began to kiss back. ‘This really is happening!’

                When Naruto didn’t kiss him back, Sasuke was afraid he made an awful mistake. ‘Maybe I was wrong about his feelings. Maybe….’ All thought went out the window when Naruto finally did begin to kiss back. ‘I wasn’t wrong!’ Sasuke let out a soft groan as he wrapped an arm around his love and held him close. Nothing was said for several moments as they explored each other’s mouth, trying to make a memory that would last a lifetime.

                Finally though, when they came up for breath, Sasuke looked at Naruto worriedly. “So…. you’re not mad?”

                A light blush appeared on Naruto’s face. “Iie. Actually… I’ve wanted you to kiss me for awhile now.”

                Sasuke blinked. “Nani? You have?”

                Naruto nodded. “Hai. I… I love you Sasuke. I have for a long time.” He hits himself in the head lightly with his knuckles. “It just took me awhile to realize that.”

                Sasuke just sat there in shock. ‘He… he loves me?’ “Naruto, I…”

                “You don’t have to say anything Sasuke,” Naruto said softly. “You don’t have to make me feel better.”

                “You’re right. I don’t.” Sasuke took Naruto’s hand and placed it on his rapidly beating chest. “Feel this? You’re the only one that makes my heart do this.” He cupped his cheek again. “I love you Naruto. I love you so much I can’t even begin to tell you.” He smiled slightly. “You act like a baka, and you always run into things without thinking, but I wouldn’t want to have you any other way.”

                Naruto felt a tear roll down his cheek. “Sasuke-chan…” That was all he got out when Sasuke moved forward again, sealing this declarations of love with a kiss.

                Not too far into the forest, behind a bush, Sakura smiled at Kakashi. “So, it was Naruto he’s in love with. Imagine that. They always acted so coldly to each other.”

                Kakashi smiled. “How a person treats another sometimes is a reverse reflection of how they really feel.”

                Sakura looked back at her friends, still wrapped in each other’s arms. “I’m just glad they finally saw through it.”


End file.
